fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Diarmuid
, Delmud |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Hezul (Ancestor) Imuka (Distant Relative) Lachesis (Mother) Eldigan (Uncle) Chagall (Distant Relative) Nanna (Sister) Ares (Cousin) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |firstseen =Chapter 6: Light Inheritors (Genealogy of the Holy War) Chapter 21: The Liberation Wars (Thracia 776) |class =Free Knight (Genealogy of the Holy War) Ranger (Thracia 776) |mirage = |voiceby = }} Diarmuid is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. He is the son of Lachesis and the older brother of Nanna, and is possibly the half-brother of Fergus. In Thracia 776, Diarmuid's ability to wield the Beo Sword hints that his canonical father is Beowolf. Diarmuid's substitute character is Tristan in Genealogy of the Holy War. Profile ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Diarmuid first appears in Chapter 6, where he, Oifey, and Lester emerge from the west of Tirnanog and rush to Seliph's aid when the hideout of the rebels is discovered by the surrounding subjugation forces. After Seliph's army successfully fights through the enemy forces in the Yied Desert in Chapter 7, it manages to reach Leonster to provide aid to Leif, Finn, and Nanna, who are surrounded by hostile forces commanded by Bloom. It is at this point that Diamuid is reunited with Nanna. The conversation they share reveal that their mother Lachesis has gone missing while attempting to cross the Yied Desert to get to her son. Diarmuid then goes on to continue aiding Seliph in prevailing over the Grannvale Empire. Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Diarmuid first appears in Chapter 21, where he joins Leif's liberation army after Seliph succeeds in capturing Alster from Bloom's forces. His first mission with Leif's army is to charge Fort Danzhi. Diarmuid then goes on to continue supporting Leif in his cause to liberate Northern Thracia from the Grannvale Empire. He accompanies his cousin Ares to Agustria thereafter, where they work together to unite the country and bring it to prosperity. Personality Diarmuid's characterisation is limited in both games he appears in, but from what little screen-time he is given, it can be discerned that he is a man with a strong sense of justice and honour, fighting for what he believes is right and just. In-Game Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Recruitment |} Base Stats Note: Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of the First Generation. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Father: Growth Rates Note: Holy Blood bonuses have already been taken into consideration. Father: |130% |90% |7% |15% |30% |30% |50% |10% |} |110% |50% |42% |25% |60% |40% |30% |15% |} |110% |70% |7% |45% |40% |50% |40% |10% |} |110% |50% |42% |25% |40% |70% |30% |55% |} |130% |90% |2% |15% |40% |60% |40% |10% |} |90% |80% |12% |45% |50% |60% |50% |15% |} |120% |80% |7% |35% |30% |40% |50% |10% |} |110% |70% |7% |45% |40% |70% |40% |10% |} |120% |80% |2% |45% |40% |40% |40% |10% |} |150% |70% |7% |85% |40% |40% |40% |10% |} |100% |70% |7% |35% |50% |30% |40% |10% |} |130% |50% |32% |45% |100% |40% |30% |15% |} |130% |80% |7% |25% |30% |40% |60% |10% |} Promotion Gains Conversations In Chapter 7, Oifey may speak to Diarmuid, and Diarmuid will gain one point of Strength, one point of Skill, and one point of Defense. In Chapter 7, Diarmuid may speak to Nanna, and Nanna will gain one point of Luck. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. |} Overall Coming with the Charm skill, Diarmuid will always be able to support your other units, but if his father does not pass down the Pursuit skill, he will not be an ideal fighter. Beowolf and Azelle are considered to be the best fathers for Diarmuid, but he will do just fine as long as he inherits the Pursuit skill. Despite the fact that Azelle is of the Mage class, Diarmuid's Strength will not suffer any repercussions, as this is thankfully offset by Lachesis' Minor Hezul Holy Blood. Additionally, Azelle's Minor Fjalar Holy Blood will enable Diarmuid to be a formidable unit with any Magic Sword he wields. Dew can make a good father, bestowing great Strength, other great growths, and good base stats. However he may not be able to pass down the Pursuit skill even if he is promoted. There would also not be much point to passing down the Bargain skill to Diarmuid because money should not be a problem for him. Alec is also a good option, passing down good growths overall, and he passes down the Pursuit skills, and because of his class Alec can pass down swords to Diarmuid. He also passes down the Nihil skill. ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Recruitment |} Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |40% |15% |65% |45% |65% |30% |15% |2% |} Support Bonus |} |} Overview Think of Diarmuid as a weaker, more support-oriented version of Fergus. He has higher Movement and stats almost comparable to Fergus at similar levels. Regardless, Diarmuid still makes for a useful unit, with slightly above average stats for his level. He will end up being an above-average fighter, and when coupled with the Beo Sword, will be capable of taking out quite a number of enemies on his own. Furthermore, he will be able to provide noticeable bonuses to other units within two spaces, further enhancing his usefulness as a unit on the battlefield. Quotes Possible Endings ;Diarmuid - Charming Knight (カリスマの騎士 Karisuma no kishi) :"After the war's end, Diarmuid departed for Agustria with his cousin, Prince Ares. Their combined efforts led to an era of unprecedented growth for their motherland." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Diarmuid is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology Diarmuid was a warrior of Fianna in Irish mythology. Trivia *There is a minor script error that occurs in ''Genealogy of the Holy War during the conversation between Oifey and Diarmuid in Chapter 7 if Finn is Diarmuid's father. While discussing Nanna, Diarmuid says "I heard she was with a knight of Leonster named Finn", implying that Diarmuid is unfamiliar with Finn or the fact that Finn is his father. Given that Lewyn explains Lachesis' actions following the Belhalla Massacre to Diarmuid, it seems odd that neither he nor Oifey (who knows Finn) would tell Diarmuid that Finn is his father, particularly since they are both presumably aware that he is alive. Gallery File:Delmud (Super Tactics Book).png|Official Artwork of Diarmuid from the Super Tactics Book. File:Delmud_(FE_Treasure).png|Official artwork of Diarmuid from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:Delmud_(TCG_Series_1).jpg|Diarmuid, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Free Knight. File:Delmud TradingCard1.jpg|Diarmuid, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Free Knight. File:Delmud_(TCG_Series_4).jpg|Diarmuid, as he appears in the fourth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Ranger (Thracia 776). File:Delmud_(TCG_Series_3).jpg|Diarmuid, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Ranger (Genealogy of the Holy War)|Ranger. B10-044R.png B10-044R+.png B10-045N.png File:Delmud.gif|Diarmuid's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:DelmudFE5.png|Diarmuid's portrait in Thracia 776. File:Diarmuid as a Free Knight.png|Diarmuid as a Free Knight in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Diarmuid as a Ranger.png|Diarmuid as a Ranger in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters